The Relay
The Relay is the fourth episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on November 12, 2001. Summary After a despondent woman takes a walk off of an eight-story apartment building, the squad finds themselves in a race to transport both the woman's heart and a dying girl to a local hospital in time to save the youngster's life. The suicide hits home for Faith as she comes to grips with her own ongoing medical problems while Doc expresses concern over the emotional effects this case will have on Kim despite her constant reassurance that her accident was not an attempt to kill herself. Cast Main Recurring Guest Trivia/Notes *The day after this episode aired, Derek Kelly (who plays the recurring role of DK) and Molly Price (who plays Faith Yokas) married. *When Alex is driving the little girl to the hospital, a cab cuts the ambulance off. Alex pulls the wheel left to swerve, but in the external shot, the ambulance swerves right. *This episode has a song "Save Me" by Remy Zero in this action series Smallville. Music *Remy Zero "Save Me" *Dean Martin "Volare" Quotes :Sully (while digging through the trash for the heart): What the hell is it supposed to look like? :Bosco: I think we'd know it when we see it, Sully. :Davis: Bosco, you wanna help out a little bit? :Bosco: No, I don't, Davis. (Faith glares at him) But I will. :Carlos: A little girl with a bad heart. Her parents could at least get a ground floor apartment. :Taylor: Or maybe something on Park Avenue with a doorman and a freight elevator? :Carlos: Look, you know what I'm saying. :Taylor (looks up at the flights of stairs): Yeah, I do. :Carlos: I could always just carry her in my arms. :Taylor: You may have to. :Kim (to Bosco): You lost? :Bosco: No. Yokas has some wild hair up her ass today. I'm tryin' to stay clear of the hurricane. She's takin' all this real personal. Pretty bizarre, huh? I thought for sure she toast when she jumped off that roof. She jumped five floors and still had enough left to get to her to the hospital. :Kim: Flogging her for an hour didn't do her much good. :Bosco: Guess not. She still ended up in the same place. :Kim: I, uh, owe you a thank you. :Bosco: Good, I could use one. :Kim: You're the only one not walking on eggshells about me handling a suicide. Everyone acts like I'm gonna freak out cause of my accident, I don't know how many times I have to say that I wasn't trying to... you know. At least you don't treat me like I'm damaged goods. :Bosco: Yeah, uh, you seem all right to me. :Fred (to Faith): You should be takin' it easy, the procedure's a week away. :Faith: It's surgery, Fred and I'll take it easy afterward. :Fred: Maybe I should talk to Bosco. Make sure he's keeping you from pushing yourself too hard. :Faith: No, don't say anything to him, he doesn't know. :Fred: What? :Faith: Well, why would I tell him? :Fred: You tell him everything else. :Faith: I do not! :Fred: I can't cut one in bed without havin' him bustin' my chops about it for a week after. (Faith laughs) But this, you're having a procedure and you're keepin' that a secret. What'd you tell him about the days off? :Faith: I told him that we were going down to the shore for a few days. :Fred: If you're not 100 percent, your partner should know about it. :Faith: It's not like I'm in pain. :Fred: What about your head? You know, emotionally? :Faith: Emotionally? At least I can say "surgery." :Faith (to Bosco): Are you an organ donor? :Bosco: Still usin' 'em. :Faith: No, I mean, did you check the box on the back of your license? :Bosco: No. I don't want them lookin' at me like a buncha spare parts. It makes me wonder if they'll try as hard, you know? :Faith (about Connie): She check off "any organ needed." :Bosco: Yeah, I wonder if she knew that she was gonna squish herself when she signed it? It doesn't make a lot of sense, does it? :Faith: No, not really. :(As they are bringing the little girl, Cassandra down the stairs) :Carlos: You ready? :Jimmy: Willing and able. :DK: Hey, hey, what a beauty. :Jimmy: Oh, wait a minute. No one told me we had a princess here. Hello, Your Majesty. Precious cargo coming down. :Walsh: You're doing fine, Your Highness. :Firefighter: Are you sure you're not a queen? :Firefighter 2: Or a movie star? :Faith (about the heart they are gonna transport): I'll carry it. :Sully: Davis and I will run interference for you. :Bosco: Better not slow down, Sully. I'll be up your ass. :Sully: You just try to keep up with my ass, Bosco. :Jimmy (to Kim): There you are. You look good today. Before I forget. (hands Kim an envelope) :Kim: What's this? (opens up envelope and reads the papers in it) What? :Jimmy: It wasn't an easy decision for me. :Kim: Custody? You want custody? :Jimmy: Keep your voice down. :Kim: My voice? What is that your plan? To do this in front of your friends so I don't make a scene? :Jimmy: It's nothing I planned. First time I saw you all day. :Kim: Sole custody?! :Jimmy: If something were to happen to me, what would happen to Joey? :Kim: He would have his mother. :Jimmy: You're still working things out. :Kim: Oh, don't patronize me. :Jimmy: You tried to kill yourself. :Kim: It was an accident. If you think that justifies taking away my son, you're out of your mind. (throws the papers in his face) :Jimmy: There's other copies. :Kim: Yeah, well you can shove those, too. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three